Dance Central Tales
by AmmoniaLuna
Summary: These are written by me and my friend by using our creativity and made them nonsense xD
1. Nonsense Love and Escape

Once upon a time, there's a princess named Dare, and she was very bossy. One day, a prince came by, and he saw a beautiful princess sitting by the window. That prince's name was Angel. He blew a kiss and said, 'My beautiful princess...may you come to my castle tonight?' In return, Dare threw a vase onto his head and screamed, 'Fuck NO! Get your arsehole out of here!'

Angel was really angry and he yelled, 'YOU IDIOT...(duh...I have no arsehole xD)' Then Dare jumped out of the window and slapped Angel and said, 'How the fuck can you say that to me? Go fuck yourself!'

Angel was about to take out the sword while Jaryn (Dare's step-mother, and known as the queen) shouted, 'DARE! GO BACK WHERE YOU BELONG TO!' Angel glared at Dare and said, 'I'll get you...' and he left.

But awkwardly, after that day, Dare started to fall in love with that weird Angel. Angel was living in Dare's neighbour country. A few days later, Dare met the prince in the forest. She called him. 'I won't forget how rude you have done to me...' Angel said. 'I'm sorry,' said Dare. Angel took a deep breath...'So...would you like to come to my castle tonight?' 'Uh...well...I...would...love to,' said Dare while she was blushing madly 3 Angel smiled. Dare's face became so red. And Angel just noticed she looked so cute. Dare realized that she should mind her manners...but...nevermind...she thought, so she fell into Angel's arms, and before she could realize what was happening, Angel kissed her. She discovered that she had found her true love. That night, she crept out of her castle by jumping out of the window, and went with Angel to his castle. She threw tennis balls towards the CCTV in order not found by her bitchy step-mother, Jaryn. Angel was standing at the entrance of the castle, 'Alright...let's have some private moments...' Dare and Angel soon arrived Angel's castle. Angel shut the door and didn't let anyone to go in. He looked at Dare and said, 'Alright, chica, let's have some fun tonight.' As he untied the back of her dress and kissed her. Dare felt something unusual and her heart beat faster and faster, and before she could be aware of things happening, she became, well...naked, as same as Angel. She felt so safe after all...she tried not to think and just 'enjoy'.

The next day, when Dare woke up on Angel's bed, she found out herself and Angel were naked, and there was some blood on the bed sheet, but she also felt safe and sound in Angel's arms. But there was something she didn't know...A few weeks later, she found herself was pregnant. Dare didn't know what to do, but she decided not to go abortion, she thought having a child was not that bad. She informed Angel about that, then he took her for an escape. Jaryn know that Dare has gone to Angel's castle and was pregnant, she ordered the knights to catch her back, but they failed. Meanwhile, Dare and Angel came across a couple who were Aubrey and MacCoy, and they asked for help.

MacCoy took out a time machine. And he told Dare, Angel and Aubrey to get in. Jaryn arrived just in time, and she followed them...While trying to escape, they met a hunter named Bodie, his son Zeke and his wife Emilia. They went to world called Dance Central. Because of the time change, in a while, Dare was in labour, and she gave birth to a cute little girl. Meanwhile, Jaryn arrived and she had to face the guards. She found a guy who looked like her named Kerith, but he was very girly. Kerith said (in a very girlish voice), 'Oh~my~God~there~is~a~pretty~lady~looks~like~me~~...' Kerith and Jaryn then fell in love. When they were in love, they didn't notice Dare and Angel had escape again. The End.


	2. Silly life when death is not important

****Some characters are not from Dance Central**

Once upon a time, there was a little mermaid named Aubrey. She had 7 sisters, they were Dare, Taye, Lil'T, Lima, Emilia, Luna and Solar. Solar was the youngest and the naughtiest. One day, Aubrey went to a shore and saw a handsome prince. He was prince MacCoy, and he was allergic to…Fishes. When MacCoy saw Aubrey, he quickly swam away but Solar swam after him and caugh him in a second. MacCoy immediately fainted. Aubrey fell in love with that human prince. She thought if she had any method to turn herself into human belings. Aubrey told her sisters about that. Luna suggested that Aubrey should find someone who could help. Dare mentioned Jaryn, the witch of all the mermaids.

Aubrey went to find Jaryn. Jaryn gave her a bunch of garlic and a bomb. As the bomb and the bunch of garlic exploded, Aubrey felt strange. She found out her tail was lost, but there were two legs instead. Surprisingly, she became mute. A few seconds later, she found that she could not breathe under water. Luna and Dare pushed her to the beach and they saw a fortune teller.

That fortune teller, named Kerith, was actually a slave of Jaryn's.

Kerith said that Jaryn was not a good witch. He continued that maybe Jaryn wanted to harm Aubrey. But with the strong love for MacCoy, Aubrey didn't listen to Kerith. She kissed Emilia, Dare, Lima, Taye, Lil'T, Luna and Solar goodbye, then she got on the land and went to find prince MacCoy. Kerith looked angry because he wanted to stop Aubrey and harm her like what Jaryn ordered.

MacCoy was a handsome, but clumsy prince. As he was walking on the street, he stepped onto a piece of banana skin and slipped over right next to Aubrey. Aubrey helped him up. 'Thankyou…'said MacCoy. Aubrey didn't say a word, After a few conversations, MacCoy found that Aubrey was mute. He went to find a doctor and bought a pack of medicine, but that didn't work. MacCoy decided to take Aubrey back to his castle. MacCoy has a brother, his name was Angel.

Angel was a genius. He said that Aubrey needed to eat a brain of a crow. 'ARE YOU CRAZY?!' shouted MacCoy. Angel put a brain of a crow into Aubrey's mouth. Aubrey wanted to go away but she couldn't. Finally she could speak…' Does it taste good?' asked Angel, ' Yes! Seriously.' answered Aubrey, and she fainted.

Aubrey was dreaming of MacCoy. She saw MacCoy was trying to kiss her. In real life, Angel went into the room that Aubrey was sleeping and taking his books. He heard Aubrey was saying,' My prince…'

Angel couldn't believe in his ears. He just sighed in relieve because he found out Aubrey was just dreaming.

Meanwhile, Kerith knew that he couldn't do what Jaryn ordered, so he went back to the castle and waiting to be punished. 'You son of a bitch!' shouted Jaryn as she threw an octopus towards him. Kerith kept on saying sorry but Jaryn would not forgive him. She choked him, and he died. Jaryn decided to go and kill Aubrey by herself, but she didn't know that Kerith's soul went to MacCoy's castle. Kerith saw Aubrey and MacCoy were doing some kind of…sexual behaviors. He screamed and Aubrey stopped. ' What's going on?' asked MacCoy, 'Nothing,' replied Aubrey. (As only Aubrey could hear Kerith). Kerith thought if someone would marry him, and he saw another dead soul named Oblio. Oblio sang, 'I JUST NEED SOMEBODY TO LOVE~~~~&^$^%^%$*^%$' Kerith came towards him. 'Do you know,' said Kerith, 'I HATE JUSTIN BIEBER!' Since Oblio hated Bieber too, he fell in love with Kerith.

As Angel went to the shore, he fell into the sea. He saw 7 mermaids, and he noticed a pink-haired mermaid named Dare. They fell in love. Dare wanted to be human then. Angel used the same method, was to explode a bunch of garlic and a brain of a crow, and he did the same to other mermaids. Dare immediately fainted. Angel thought did he do something wrong, and he kissed Dare on the lips. Dare awoke, and she realized they should save Aubrey. The gang rushed in. 'What's going on?' cried MacCoy. When Oblio and Kerith saw the gang, they guided them to defeat the witch.

Jaryn had just came on the land. Luna jumped in and choked her to death. Emilia farted to her face, but Jaryn loved that smell. Solar slapped her, while MacCoy took out a gun and shot her. Jaryn died. And they were all safe. And lived happily ever after? The End?

Two months later, both Dare and Aubrey found out they were pregnant. Emilia met another prince called Bodie and loved him. No longer, most of them were married except Luna and Solar…They went to the lab and saw a girl named Astro and she was drinking Alkalis. 'Here,' cried Astro, 'try some.'

'How can it help?' asked Luna. Solar drank the Sodium Hydroxide. Astro forced Luna to drink Ammonia Solution. Later, they met a boy named Glitch. The three girls loved to play and tricked him. Solar put a balloon inside his trousers. Luna lighted up the balloon and it exploded. Glitch flew into the sky. 'Bye bye!' said Solar. The End!


	3. Bodie vs Vegetables and The crazy couple

Once, there is a girl called Emilia. She was reading a newspaper. Her dad told her that she needed to go to the toilet before going out, so she went to the toilet, but she realized she was constipated. She told her mum about that and she went to see a doctor.

The doctor named Bodie asked Emilia to prone down and he took a pair of tongs and took her poo poo out. Bodie told Emilia that she needed to eat more vegetables to absorb more vitamins. 'What? I hate vegetables!' cried Emilia. Then she made a frown face. 'I used to hate vegetables, too.' said doctor Bodie, and he told Emilia a story.

Once, there was a prince named Bodie, and he hated vegetables. When Bodie's mum (Lima) made him vegetables, he refused to eat. 'I would like to eat meat more than these disgusting vegetables,' he said. Lima was very worried about this, so she went to find Kerith, the magician. Kerith turned the vegetables into meat, so Bodie didn't see any vegetables in his meal anymore, but then…when he ate it in half, he saw a vegetable monster. The vegetable monster grew bigger and bigger. Bodie was scared. He didn't know if it was a dream or not. But he was trying to be brave. He took out a sword. He bit the vegetable monster and he vomited. How disgusting this vegetable monster is, thought Bodie. The vegetable monster cried,' Thanks for eating me! Can you eat the rest of us?' 'Why?' Bodie was shocked. The vegetable monster wanted Bodie to be a vegetable lover. 'Let me show you my world.' Said the vegetable monster,' I'm sure you'll love it.'

They went into a portrait and they went to a world with vegetables and fruits. Bodie saw thousands of monsters, he was scared. The monsters went towards him and gossiped,' Looks like a person with meat in his stomach!' 'EAT US EAT US!' cried the monsters,' We have lots of vitamins!' Bodie hated vegetables. He took a few steps backward but the monsters went after him. 'EAT US,PLEASE!' begged the monsters. Bodie took out his sword and sliced them into pieces. Bodie ate them one by one, and he felt something unusual…he found that he had ate them all. He fell into the portrait and went back to his room. The monsters were actually made by Kerith, the magician. Bodie found a letter lay on his desk, he opened it.

Dear Bodie,

It's nice that you can get well with the vegetable monster and you can be brave and ate them all. Your stomach will be very healthy. Now, may you go to the toilet and show me your poo poo? xD

Love,

Kerith

Bodie went to the toilet and he found that his poo poo were brown but not green or yellow.

'So, the story comes to an end…' doctor Bodie said to Emilia. Emilia was brave enough to beat the vegetable monsters. So when Emilia reached home, her mum made salad for her. Emilia ate them all, she loved to eat vegetables and she wasn't of them anymore. The End.

Once, there was a boy named Glitch, and he was crazy. He only ate insects. Bees were his favorite. One day, he saw a bees' nest, he climbed at once…he licked the nest and his mouth was full of honey. But the bees saw him and choked him to die. Glitch tried to pick up some bees to eat but he failed, he fainted. His girlfriend, Lil'T saw him lay on the ground. She was trying to save him but she didn't know how, and she kept on kissing him. The bees kept stinking Lil'T and Glitch. Both of them fainted. A cat discovered them, and it ate all those nasty bees. Its tummy was full of bees, and it became so fat and juicy. The cat was hunted by an old, crazy hunter named Jim Stone.

When Lil'T and Glitch woke up, Glitch had no bees to eat and he was sad. He tried to find some ladybugs to eat. There were ladybugs everywhere! Glitch felt jolly again and tried to pick up the big ones. Lil'T found a giant one for him. It had a glowing crown on its head. 'It's the ladybug king!' cried Glitch,' It must be tasty!'

The ladybug king was 30cm long. Glitch tried to bite it but it was too hard to bite. Lil'T tried to cut it into pieces. The ladybug king was angry and it swallowed Lil'T and Glitch. They struggled inside the disgusting acid liquid in its body. They tried to pour alkalis into the acids but they didn't realize the heating effect. The liquid split out and they came out with it. They smelled nasty. All the people walked pass them and isolated them. They went back home to take a shower, but their parents didn't allow them to do so. Lil'T punched onto their faces and they had a shower together. The End.


	4. Party For The Normal Or Gay

Dare was walking on the street, and she saw a PONY! Dare gasped and yelled,' What the heck is that?' 'Oh oh oh! I've never seen you here! Are you new here? Huh? Huh? Huh? Oh! You know what this calls for? A PARTY!' said Pinkie Pie, the pink pony, in a dash of air. She had disappeared in thin air. Dare was surprised,' Yeah~' she thought,' A PARTY! I must invite Emilia, MacCoy and others to come! The fun shall be doubled!' Dare rushed back home and she saw Glitch was holding a rubber duck and having bubble bath.

'Hey Glitch! Wanna go to a party? I was just about to invite you! And you can help me to invite the others too!' said Dare. 'What the heck are you doin' here?! Did you see my body? Oh! Anything fun in the party? A bubble bath? Strawberry bubble bath? Milk bubble bath? Oh! Oh! Oh! Having a bubble bath with Lil'T!' 'Well…First of all, I swear I DID NOT see your body. And second, no having bubble bath with girls.' 'My sissie…' moaned Glitch,' Why can't I have a bubble bath with you? I remembered you helped me to untie my clothes when we were young…' 'I don't want to recall those memories again…' Dare went away. Glitch was excited of thinking about having bath with girls.

'I should not bath with girls! I should bath with boys, dude!' Glitch thought. His eyes were wide opened. Angel had just finished playing sports, he went into the bathroom and jumped into the bath tub. He didn't see Glitch. Glitch was very happy. After a few minutes, Angel started to see something 'yellowish' (not shampoo) in the tub, floating on the water. 'WHAT THE FUCK?!' shouted Angel, even Dare on upstairs could hear Angel's voice. 'What?! What is happening here?' as she opened the bathroom door. What she saw is Angel and Glitch were in the same bath tub. Dare was totally shocked to die.' D-Dare, it's-it's not what you thought!' Angel said in frustration and embarrassment. The bathroom was in complete silence, they could even hear the bubbles in the bath tub popped up. Dare didn't say anything as she slowly closed the bathroom door. Glitch was very happy and he smiled at Angel (Pony's *squee*) Angel finished his bath and he stood up, put his clothes on and went out. Dare sighed and she didn't know why she had a brother like this (and a boyfriend =v=) Sadly that she started to think if her boyfriend was gay or not, but she stopped thinking and trying to make herself feel better.. Dare called Emilia. Emilia picked up her phone.

'Emilia…this is Dare,' Dare sighed and said the truth,' I…I don't know why do my brother, Glitch, wants to have a bath with either boys or girls…is he…bisex? And I hope Angel is not gay as well…' 'Sissie,' Emilia spoke,' We are not just friends and sisters…I LOVE YOU!' Dare shocked and silent for a while,' Well yea…I love you too.' She soon tolerated it and started to know what Emilia felt.

Since then, Dare and Emilia started their relationship, until about 2 months later, Dare and Angel had some kind of…sexual behaviors.

This day, the sun was shining bright, the birds were chirping, and Dare found herself wasn't very COMFORTABLE, as she thought about what she and Angel had done. She took a pregnant test,' OH. MY. LUNA.' The mark on the pregnant test showed the word 'pregnant'. Dare is PREGNANT! She informed Angel about it. Angel was quite happy about that, but what about the relationship between Emilia and Dare? Besides this, Glitch was still crazying about bisex.

Dare decided to tell Emilia all about this, so she called Emilia,' Umm…Hey…' Dare said.' Hey! What's up Darey! I was gonna ask you out…' said Emilia excitedly.' Wait, Emi. I need to tell you something, it's important! And don't be mad at me, promise?' 'I promise.' 'I'm PREGNANT!' 'Oh~ wow~' surprised Emilia,' That's good…Angel must be happy…' (Okay skip this part =v=)

9 months later, Dare had a cute little girl named Illuminata. Glitch hugged Illuminata tightly, Illuminata could hardly breathe. 'Aww~ what a cute little girl!' Glitch said and he made an ugly smile. Angel saw Glitch and he was speechless.

1 year later, Illuminata was 1 year old. Dare FINALLY held a birthday party, but this party wasn't for herself, it was for her little daughter! Pinkie Pie broke the forth wall and said to Dare,' Oh oh oh a PARTY! I love to hold a PARTY! Can I join?' ' Of course,' replied Dare. 'How about…' Pinkie Pie pointed at Glitch and Mo, kissing. Dare shocked and her eyes were wide opened,' Not…for the gay ones ==''

The End


End file.
